gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR)
The RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) is a variant of the RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ReZEL Type-C (GR) is the ReZEL-type assigned to the battleship General Revil. It is a variant of the ReZEL Commander Type and the difference between the two seems to be limited to the color scheme, and the color of the sensor units on the head, chest and shoulder. Unlike the ReZEL Commander Type deployed on the Londo Bell's ship, SCVA-76 Nahel Argama, the ReZEL Type-C (GR) does not have the Mega Beam Launcher as a standard equipment. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament mounted on most Federation mobile suits. The pair of head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power. They are mainly used to restrain enemy units, intercept missiles and the like. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher with two rounds can be mounted in each forearm. It is comparable to the ones used by the Re-GZ and has proven effective in close combat. Can be switched out for the beam sabers. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. A pair of beam sabers can be stored in each forearm. Can be switched out for the Grenade Launcher. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits, the beam rifle fires a particle beam that can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The ReZEL's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable energy pac, if the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the ReZEL's shield. Besides the standard shooting mode, the ReZEL's beam rifle also has a long duration, high output shooting mode that is known among the federation’s pilot as the ‘Guillotine burst’. Lastly, the beam rifle's muzzle can generate a beam blade, allowing the rifle to function as a long beam saber. ;*Mega Beam Launcher :An optional high output beam weapon specifically designed for the ReZEL. It can be used for longe range support, and is mounted on the backpack when equipped. Besides receiving energy supply from the suit’s generator, the launcher itself also has a sub-generator for supplementary purposes, and this allows for stable number of shots and output. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment developed specifically for the ReZEL. A beam cannon that fires in a 3-round burst is mounted at the front, and serves as the main weapon in waverider mode. The blade at the back of the shield can be used as a ramming weapon in close combat. History A number of ReZEL Type-C(GR) units were deployed by the Dogosse Gier-class, General Revil during its ambush on the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama and the Garencieres in U.C 0096. Some of the units were intercepted and disabled by the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu and MSN-06S Sinanju. In U.C 0097, the General Revil was dispatched to the Helium-3 storage base to destroy the Republic of Zeon's Chivvay-class cruiser Gulltoppr, believing it to be operated by Sleeves remnants. ReZEL Type-C (GR) units were among the mobile suits deployed by the General Revil to engage Zoltan Akkanen's NZ-999 II Neo Zeong nearby. Most of them were annihilated by the II Neo Zeong along with their mothership. Variants ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser a-Unit) (GR) ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser b-Unit) (GR) Picture Gallery Rezel-gr-waverider-bottom.png|ReZEL Type-C (GR) (Waverider mode/bottom view) ReZel_C_GR_1.jpg|ReZEL Type-C (GR) alongside RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) (Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative) JeganA2_ReZelC_1.jpg|In Waverider mode with Jegan Type-A2 (GR) riding on top JeganA2_ReZelC_2.jpg|Four ReZEL Type-C (GR) alongside two Jegan Type-A2 (GR) in the foreground JeganA2_ReZelC_3.jpg|A ReZEL Type-C (GR) in Waverider mode with an Jegan Type-A2 (GR) hanging on. Another can be seen in MS mode Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR).png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla HG ReZEL Type-C GR.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2012): box art References RGZ-95C_ReZEL_Type-C_(GR).png Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - MechScan.jpg|Gundam Unicorn Ep5 - UC Info External links *RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) on MAHQ.net *RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (GR) on Gundams Over Germany